


while they were dreaming of pink clouds

by leias_left_hair_bun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, but you know what this is just supposed to be a silly little fic, i don't even know if cotton candy exists in star wars, i don't think bric would have ever let his cadets have candy ):, not to be taken seriously in the least :D, obviously, or hot cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leias_left_hair_bun/pseuds/leias_left_hair_bun
Summary: just fluffy and angsty silliness about domino squad trying cotton candy for the first time. featuring six year old clones (three in clone years), mom!shaak ti, and droidbait making a terribly sad mistake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	while they were dreaming of pink clouds

Bric stared, slack-jawed, at the scene before him. Behind him, El-Les made a soft, nervous sound in his throat, but for the first time since he had accepted the offer to train these brats, Bric found that he didn’t have it in him to so much as glare at the other trainer.

“Who’s responsible for this?”

“Well.” El-Les made that irritating sound again. “General Ti and I decided they might enjoy a treat.”

For a moment, Bric considered shaking El-Les. “You’ve _got _to be kidding me. They’re soldiers; they don’t get treats,” he spat. “Either you’re gonna take that stuff away from them or I will.”__

__It might have been his imagination, but it looked like El-Les was trying not to smile._ _

__“You’ll have to ask General Ti to assist you,” he said simply and turned away to watch the cadets._ _

__Growling, Bric took a step towards his squad, intending to carry out his threat, but a soft laugh stopped him._ _

__“Oh, no,” he groaned._ _

__“I did warn you.”_ _

__“Shut up, El-Les.”_ _

__How he had missed the general herself, Bric didn’t know. She was standing in the opposite doorway, smiling serenely as she took in the chaos playing out in front of her. Bric groaned again. There was nothing he could do now, not with Shaak Ti present._ _

________________________________ _

__Normally, Echo would try to be on his best behavior around General Ti. He really would. Just seeing her was a rare occurrence for the cadets his age; the only three-year-old he knew of who really knew anything about her was Fives. And that was only because his squadmate was oddly obsessed with her. Fives had started learning his way around the ventilation system - stars forbid the sergeants ever found _that _out - and one night he had come back positively vibrating with excitement.___ _

____“General Ti threatened to _kill _one of the sergeants!” he’d whispered to his assembled squadmates.___ _ _ _

______Cutup had laughed at that, spurring Fives to throw his pillow at him. “It’s _true _, Cutup! You know I’m bad at lying, and she _did _! I saw her! She said something he did was abuse or - or something, and then she said she’d _kill _them if they tried it again!”_______ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I believe you,” Droidbait had volunteered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don’t,” Hevy had said. “I can’t believe you dragged us out of bed for _this _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Fives had looked at Echo with huge, pleading eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I believe you,” Echo had said, and hearing Hevy’s indignant “hey!” he’d quickly added, “only ‘cause I know you can’t lie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That had seemed to satisfy Fives, who had flopped on his back and sighed gustily. “I just _love _her.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Since then, the whole of Domino had teased Fives about his “love” behind the trainers’ backs. But now, with General Ti’s generous gift in hand and her kind words still playing through his mind, Echo understood a little why Fives was so enthralled by her.  
He still couldn’t keep himself from wiping his sticky hand over Cutup’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Stop it, Echo!” Cutup shrieked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Echo giggled and took to his heels, clutching his candy tightly. Cotton candy, General Ti had called it. The name had made him and his brothers nervous at first - wasn’t cotton a kind of plant that some of the nat-borns used to make clothing? The sticky, lighter-than-air texture of the pink stuff was magical, though, and nothing at all like fabric. Once they’d realized how deliciously sweet it was, they’d starting pulling it apart and cramming it into their mouths as quickly as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________All except for Droidbait, who’d settled into a corner of the training room and was currently holding his candy carefully, staring at it like it would disappear if he looked away too long. Droidbait did do some strange things, though, Echo thought. In complete contrast, Hevy and Fives had been elated to discover that the strands would stick to one’s skin, and having consumed most of their portions already, were happily engaged in creating pink facial hair for each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And of course, Echo was having plenty of fun teasing his fifth brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It only took Cutup a few moments to catch up to Echo and smear stickiness all over his cheeks in revenge. Echo grabbed back at him and the two ended up on the floor, waving their candy above their heads to keep it off the ground while they tried to poke at each other’s faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Echo heard an unfamiliar laugh and he pushed his head back to try and see who it was. From his up-side down view, he saw General Ti smiling down at him in quiet amusement. Oops. He hadn’t realized he and Cutup had rolled so close to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Sorry, General Ti,” he said quickly, wriggling out from underneath Cutup._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Sorry, General Ti,” Cutup echoed hastily and clambered to his feet, pulling Echo to his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You have nothing to be sorry for,” the general said. There was a twinkle in her eye, Echo noticed. “I’m glad to see that you’re enjoying your treat, even if it is in this…unorthodox manner.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Echo glanced guiltily at the strands of pink in Cutup’s hair. His brother, brazen as ever, looked at the general and pointed at Echo with a grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“He started it, sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Echo gasped in betrayal. “I did not! Sir,” he added, glancing nervously at the general._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________General Ti laughed again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I think I’ll leave the two of you to sort this out while I go and have a talk with your trainers. Good day, Echo, good day, Cutup.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She’d hardly turned away before Echo was pouncing on Cutup again. “What was that?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Cutup giggled and reached for Echo’s candy. “It’s true! You touched my face first!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Echo batted his hand away and ran again, sticking his tongue out at his brother over his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________That night, Echo dreamed he was flying among pink cotton candy clouds. He was just about to take a nice, big bite out of one when a soft thump from the pod next to his, followed by a muffled “ow!”, jolted him awake. Oh, come on. Sighing irritatedly, Echo rolled over and tapped the side of his own pod in his squad’s pattern for “shut up”. He closed his eyes again and tried to picture himself back in his dream, but just as he was drifting off again, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone stifling a sob._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“‘Bait?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Echo opened his pod and pushed himself to his knees. Droidbait’s was still closed, but now that he wasn’t shut in his own pod anymore, Echo could hear more clearly what was coming from his brother’s. It definitely sounded like Droidbait was choking down tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Groaning quietly, Echo leaned against the metal of Droidbait’s pod and thought. He had two choices - go back to sleep and let Droidbait cry himself out, or try to make his brother feel better. And he knew what he would want if he was in Droidbait’s place. Their pods got really lonely, sometimes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Echo pushed the control to Droidbait’s pod and watched as his brother slid into view, his round face streaked with tears and his hands clutching something small and strange-looking. Echo forgot that he was supposed to be sympathetic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What _is _that, ‘Bait?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Droidbait squared his shoulders and tried to look as if he hadn’t just been crying loudly enough to wake his brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s - it’s - “ he stopped and looked down at the thing despondently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Echo peered at it more closely. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but it looked vaguely pink and soft. Actually, it looked a little like the lint that he sometimes found stuck to his fresh fatigues._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Is it lint?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s my cotton candy,” Droidbait whispered sadly, his shoulders started to shake a little. “I put it under my pillow to save.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh! Oh,” Echo said, recognition dawning on him. _Oh, no _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It didn’t look like candy anymore. There was almost nothing left of it - the sticky mess on Droidbait’s pillow made Echo think it must have melted. And the little that was left was discolored and full of grey fluff and threads._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I just wanted to save it so I could eat it when - when I could enjoy it the most,” Droidbait said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His brother was clenching his fists now, his lip wobbling dangerously as he jerked his chin up in a valiant attempt to remain in control. _Uh-oh. _Echo’s stomach dropped.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Don’t cry, please, 'Bait,” he said, patting Droidbait’s arm in an attempt at comfort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________If anything, the gesture seemed to make things worse. Droidbait’s face scrunched up and his shoulders began to shake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Why d-does everything b-bad hap-happen t’ me,” he whimpered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Tears were starting to roll down his face now and Echo knew from experience that if his brother started crying in earnest, Bric was going to hear. And that would mean either shouting or a punishment. Echo didn’t want either of those things for Droidbait and he knew they wouldn’t help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“C'mon, ‘Bait, you’ve gotta be quiet,” he said, pulling his brother into his arms. Droidbait stiffened and tried to curl in on himself, but Echo persevered, wrapping his arms around him tightly and pushing Droidbait’s head into his shoulder in an attempt to muffle his crying. “You’ve gotta be quiet or Bric will make you sleep outside.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Droidbait whimpered again and Echo looked anxiously towards the exit. Thankfully, none one seemed to have heard anything out of the ordinary. No one, that is, except for another of their brothers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Hey, Echo!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It was Fives, leaning over the edge of his pod with curious eyes and whispering way too loudly for Echo’s comfort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Shh!” Echo nodded first at Droidbait, still fighting back sobs in his arms, and then at the exit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Fives seemed to understand and nodded back. He seemed to be thinking as he stared at Droidbait for a moment, chewing his lip anxiously, before he clambered onto the ladder beside his pod and climbed down to join his brothers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What’s going on, Echo?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Echo sighed. “‘Bait put his candy under his pillow. Wanted to save it for later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“So?” Fives’ forehead furrowed in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“So, it melted and what was left got stuck full of threads and stuff.” Echo shrugged helplessly. “I dunno what to do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He mouthed “Bric” over Droidbait’s shoulder and Fives pulled a face, giving Echo a thumb’s-up to show he understood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Sorry.” Fives sat down and put his hand on Droidbait’s shoulder. “That’s rotten luck, ‘Bait.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Always ha-have b-bad luck,” Droidbait choked out into Echo’s shoulder. “ _St-stupid _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Echo couldn’t help the exasperated groan that escaped him. Fives shook his head, glaring, before turning his attention back to Droidbait._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Come on. We’re gonna go find General Ti.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Huh _? Echo stared at his brother, trying to process what he had just said. “We can’t wander around at night; Bric would kill us. Maybe literally. And we don’t even know where the general is, and we definitely can’t bother her just ‘cause ‘Bait’s crying. She’s not gonna care.”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Fives shook his head firmly. There was a determined glint in his eyes that Echo knew all too well; Fives might let Echo or Hevy take the lead in most things, but if he felt strongly enough about something, there was no talking him out of whatever he decided to do about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I know where her quarters are, kind of.” Ignoring Echo’s scoff, he continued, “I bet if we got close, she’d sense us coming. With her powers or something. Or, we’ll just figure it out.” He gestured vaguely towards the ceiling. “We’ll go through the vents part of the way and avoid the trainers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I don’t get it,” Echo said, and he really didn’t. “What’s the point, anyways?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Fives rolled his eyes. “Duh. She’ll get ‘Bait more candy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Echo squinted. “Really? I don’t think so. I don’t ‘spect she’s got any left, even.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Droidbait _wailed _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Of course she does!” Fives hissed, rubbing Droidbait’s shoulder. “Come on, ‘Bait, stop crying and we’ll go ask her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________It took a few moments, but Droidbait managed to gulp his sobs down until he was at least somewhat calm. He dragged himself off of Echo and hugged his knees to his chest, his breath still coming out shaky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Which way do we go?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Fives grinned. “I’ll show you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________True to his word, Fives had led Echo and Droidbait right into the heart of the complex’s living quarters - the real ones, not the utilitarian barracks designed for the clones. The cadets had just dropped out of the vents and were straightening their tunics when, much to Echo’s shock, General Ti herself rounded the corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Maybe Fives was right about the Jedi power stuff. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“What are you doing here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Echo noticed that she wasn’t smiling anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Um.” Fives looked at Echo. Echo shook his head. Fives was the one who had this crazy idea, so Fives could figure this part of it out. “General Ti, sir, we’re wondering if maybe you had some more cotton candy for ‘Bait? Droidbait, I mean. He saved his so he could eat it later, and he put it under his pillow, and then he was crying so hard and we thought he was going to be sick. And it’s not fair, sir, because he only wanted to save it, and he was behaving very well when we weren’t - earlier, I mean - and he didn’t know it was going to melt. We’ve never had candy before, sir, or anything like it, and - and I’ll eat ration cubes for a whole month and nothing else if ‘Bait can have his candy, please, sir. And Echo will, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________General Ti listened, frowning with her lips pressed ominously tightly, but as Fives spoke, her face cleared and a small smile began to creep onto her lips instead. When Fives finally stopped, she hummed softly and looked at Echo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Both of you are willing to give up regular meals for a month? For your brother?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Echo swallowed. He wished Fives would have given him some kind of warning before he said that about ration cubes; eating nothing but the tasteless things for a month would be _awful _. But Echo couldn’t say no, not with the general right there, and not with Droidbait watching him with wide loth-kitten eyes.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Yes, General,” he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The smile that spread over General Ti’s face made Echo’s insides feel strangely warm. “I see. That is very thoughtful of you both. But it won’t be necessary.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________She looked at Droidbait thoughtfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Sometimes, Droidbait, caution can trick us into wasting opportunities. We must learn to see when it is best to act quickly, and when it is wise to wait. What do you think you should have done in this case?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Droidbait hung his head miserably. “I should have acted, General,” he whispered, so softly that even with his enhanced hearing Echo had to strain to hear the words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The general’s eyes softened and she looked at the despondent boy for a long moment before she sighed a little and knelt in front of him. Droidbait looked up again in shock, seemingly forgetting the tears he’d been trying to blink away as he met the general’s eyes, his own filled with shock. Smiling gently, General Ti cupped his cheek in her hand, rubbing her thumb over the shiny tear-tracks still glistening on Droidbait’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Something sharp and painful tugged at Echo’s gut. He felt strangely hollow. It was the same kind of hollowness he'd felt watching the civilian families in the backgrounds of datatapes and when he woke up from particularly bad dreams and had to face the darkness in his pod by himself. It was the same hollowness, too, that he’d felt the one time he’d caught a glimpse of the prime and his special clone - his son, El-Les had told them later. The prime had been standing with his hand on top of his son’s head, and as Echo looked, he had glanced down with a look on his face that had made Echo’s throat constrict for reasons he couldn’t explain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I am sorry that you missed the opportunity to enjoy your treat, Droidbait. I can’t give you any more, but perhaps you and your brothers would like to join me for some cocoa before you return to your beds?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The three boys gasped in unison. Echo had expected the general to call one of their sergeants to escort them back to their pods - he’d just prayed it wouldn’t be Bric - and now he could hardly believe his ears. Was General Ti inviting them, and just them, to spend time with her? This would be something to brag about to the rest of the cadets, for sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’d love that, sir! Thank you, sir,” Droidbait chirped, perking up for the first time that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________General Ti stood again and motioned for them to follow her. “Come along, then, cadets.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Later, Echo lay in his pod and listened to Droidbait’s even, peaceful breaths through the layers of metal. Above him, he knew Fives was probably asleep as well, and probably dreaming about General Ti and the cocoa (which had turned out to be just as delicious as the cotton candy). Echo smiled to himself and turned on his side, willing himself to join his brothers in dreamland. He knew he would be tired in the morning, but the quiet half-hour he and his brothers had spent chatting with General Ti had been well worth it. Between that and the cotton candy, he thought, today had been the best day of his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i know domino squad didn’t get names ‘til they were nearly graduated (or at least hevy and cutup didn’t), but i’m just gonna go ahead and ignore canon as usual :D also! this idea is from a post on tumblr - the comments from @just-some-girl-92 and @sacred-things, plus the cute doodle by @mandalorianbrainweasel, sparked my imagination and i decided i wanted to write a lil’ something based off of them (: oh, and droidbait’s nickname is something @meridiansdominoes came up with (or at least i got it from their fic, “dominoes”, which just so happens to be one of my all-time favorites) and @nelba was an angel and came up with the title for me <3


End file.
